phineasundferbfandomcom-20200214-history
Perry, das Schnabeltier (Song)
Der Song Perry, das Schnabeltier kommt im Abspann der Folge "Die Achterbahn" und in erweiterter Form, in der Folge "Schrecklicher Schluckauf" vor und außerdem in erneuter veränderter Form in der Folge "Das verlorene Amulett". Der Song wird von einem unbekannten Sänger und Backgroundsängerinnen gesungen und enthält außerdem Einwürfe von Major Monogram und das Geräusch, welches Perry stets von sich gibt. Songtext Deutsche Version Hintergrund:'Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba 'Thomas Amper: Halb im Wasser, halb an Land lebt er und er legt Eier Hintergrund: Dubidubi duuba dubidubi duuba Thomas Amper: Dieser flauschig kleine Plattfuß geht Ärger nie aus dem We-e-e-e-eg Er hat viel mehr als Grips und Mut Hintergrund: Ahh Thomas Amper: Er hat 'nen Biberschwanz, 'nen coolen Hut Hintergrund: Babaa Thomas Amper: Frauen haut es um, wenn sie ihn dann sagen hör'n: Perry: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Thomas Amper: Er ist Perry! Perry das Schnabeltier! Perry! Übersetzung auf Englisch Hintergrund:'Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba 'Thomas Amper: Half in the water, half on land he lives and he lays eggs Hintergrund: Dubidubi duuba dubidubi duuba Thomas Amper: This fluffy little flatfoot is anger never out of the way He has much more than brains and courage Hintergrund: Ahh Thomas Amper: He's got a beaver tail, and a cool hat Hintergrund: Babaa Thomas Amper: Women come to your skin when you hear them tell him: Perry: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Thomas Amper: He is Perry! Perry the Platypus! Erweiterte Version Major Monogram: Aber nennt ihn Agent P. Thomas Amper: Perry! Major Monogram: Ich sagte nennt ihn Agent P! Alle: A-gent P! Übersetzung auf Englisch Major Monogram: But call him Agent P. Thomas Amper: Perry! Major Monogram: I said call him Agent P! Alle: A-gent P! "Das verlorene Amulett" Hintergrund: Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Alle: Perry! Thomas Amper: Halb im Wasser, halb am Land lebt er und er legt Eier. Hintergrund: Mit 'nem Fez! Thomas Amper: Er hat viel mehr als Grips und Mut. Hintergrund: Wah-ah-ah Thomas Amper: Er hat 'nen Biberschwanz, 'nen coolen Hut. Hintergrund: Einen Fez! Thomas Amper: Er ist Perry! Perry, das Schnabeltier! Nennen sie ihn Agent P. Perry! Ich sagte nennen sie ihn Agent P! Alle: A-gent P! Übersetzung auf Englisch Hintergrund: Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Dubidubi Duuba Alle: Perry! Thomas Amper: Half in the water, half on land he lives and he lays eggs. Hintergrund: With the fez! Thomas Amper: He has much more than brains and courage. Hintergrund: Wah-ah-ah Thomas Amper: He's got a beaver tail, and a cool hat. Hintergrund: A fez! Thomas Amper: He is Perry! Perry the Platypus! Call him Agent P. Perry! I told him they call him Agent P! Alle: A-gent P! Englische Version Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 Female Singers: Perry! Male Singer: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X2 Male Singer: He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay! He's got more than just mad skill, Female Singer: (Wah-ah-ah) Male Singer: He's got a beaver tail and a bill, Female Singer: (ah-ah) Male Singer: And the women swoon whenever they hear him sa-a-a-ay: Perry: Rrrrrrrrr Male Singer: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! Major Monogram: But you can call him Agent P. Male Singer: Perry! Major Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P. All Singers: A-gent-P! Hintergrundwissen *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo, der Titelsong der Serie und ''Perry, das Schnabeltier gehören zu den ersten geschriebenen Songs der Serie. *In vielen Episoden ist die instrumentale Version von dem Lied zu hören. *Der Song war wählbar bei der Folge "Cliptastisch!". Fehler *In der Version von "Das verlorene Amulett" ist für kurze Zeit Isabella in dem Käfig zu sehen. In der nächsten Szene aber ist sie unten im Loch, wo auch ihre Mutter war. *Wenn Doofenshmirtz durch seinen eigenen Roboter durch Perrys Fernbedienung geschlagen wird, wird Doofenshmirtz zum zweiten Mal vom Roboter geschlagen, ohne, dass Perry einen Knopf betätigte. Songschreiber Siehe auch * "Die Achterbahn" * "Schrecklicher Schluckauf" * "Das verlorene Amulett" * Perry, das Schnabeltier * Liste der Songs en:Perry the Platypus (song) Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Songs S1 Kategorie:Songs S2 Kategorie:Songs S3 Kategorie:Songs S4 Kategorie:Songs von Thomas Amper Kategorie:Song des Monats Kategorie:Perry, das Schnabeltier